The invention relates to a method of adjusting the gaps of two magnetic heads arranged on one head disc, which heads are disposed adjacent to one another in one plane and by means of a common supporting plate are arranged on a head disc which is rotatable in operation. One end portion of the supporting plate is provided with a slot to form two limbs which project from a basic portion of the supporting plate and whose free ends carry one of the two magnetic heads arranged on the same major surfaces of the limbs.
The supporting plate is secured to the head disc with its basic portion after which the gap-length centers of the two magnetic heads are adjusted to be situated at a predetermined level relative to the head disc. DE-OS 31 21 791 describes a supporting plate comprising a basic portion from which two limbs project whose free ends each carry one of the two magnetic heads on the same major surfaces of the limbs, which limbs are each formed with a threaded bore in which a set screw is fitted to cooperate with the head disc for the purpose of adjusting the gap-length centers to a predetermined level relative to a head disc. The basic portion of the supporting plate serves for securing the supporting plate to the head disc. In this way the positions of the gaps of the two magnetic heads can each be adjusted separately. Such a head disc, which can be rotated during operation and which carries two magnetic heads, serves for recording or reproducing signals in/from very narrow adjacent tracks on a record carrier in the form of a tape. Therefore, as is known, the dimensions of such magnetic heads and hence these of the supporting plate with the two adjacent limbs are relatively small. Providing two set-screws situated close to one another and each acting between one of the two limbs and the head disc gives rise to construction problems because of the room available as a result of the small size of the supporting plate and its limbs, whilst moreover a very high adjustment accuracy is required.